Summoner Gakuen
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Ada sebuah asrama yang berbeda dari asrama biasa. Dihuni dua belas siswa. Dengan perbedaan yang tinggi. Apakah itu ? Investigasi mereka, but careful


SUMMONERS GAKUEN

Summoners Gakuen. Asrama dengan luas sebesar pulau. Dihuni oleh dua belas murid. Tapi, bukan sembarangan murid. Mereka, Summoners.

Mereka berasal dari penjuru dunia yang dibawa ke lingkungan yang tepat untuk mereka. Termasuk diriku. Tentu saja, kekuatan mereka beda – beda.

Perkenalkan, namaku Fleure. Aku adalah Shield Summoner. Aku bisa mengeluarkan dua belas shield untuk melindungiku dan target yang ingin kulindungi. Sewaktu kali pertama aku menggunakan kekuatan ini. Hanya ada satu shield. Tapi, mendadak setelah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan murid di gakuen ini. Bertambah sebelas. Tentu saja, dengan warna kekuatan mereka yang berbeda – beda. Kekuatanku berwarna kuning keemasan. Alhasil, shield-ku ada alur berwarna kuning keemasan.

Sudah dua hari aku berada disini. Tapi, aku hanya kenal tiga orang yang kuanggap temanku. Mereka adalah, Ean, Emma, dan Dores. Ean adalah Beast summoner. Warna kekuatannya coklat. Dia bisa memanggil bermacam – macam hewan atau monster yang pernah dia kalahkan.

Emma, adalah Arrow Summoner. Warna kekuatannya abu – abu. Dia bisa memanggil beribu – ribu panah untuk membantunya atau melindunginya. Ada juga, Dores. Dia witch summoner. Dia bisa memanggil pengawal penyihirnya. Aku dengar dia punya dua pengawal summonnya yang selalu bersamanya. Warna kekuatannya ungu. Walaupun kekuatannya seperi jahat. Tapi, Dores teman yang baik kok. Hanya canggung.

Sisanya, aku belum tahu. Tapi, yang pasti. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan shield yang lain. Sebelum aku bisa mengenal jauh mereka. Tapi, masih belum jelas. Kadang, saat bersalaman dengan Emma. Aku langsung bisa menggunakan shield peran Emma. Tapi, saat aku bersalaman dengan Dores. Shield miliknya tidak mau kugunakan. Mungkin, berdasarkan kepercayaan orang berbeda.

Saat ini, sedang istirahat. Aku dan Emma tengah makan di tepi sungai dekat jembatan menuju asrama. Aku asyik mencicipi makanan ringan yang dibuat Emma. Sedangkan Emma asyik berbaring sambil membaca buku.

" Emma, ada tidak teman lain yang kamu ketahui ? "

" Tidak. Sebelum kamu datang. Ean dan Dores sudah menjadi temanku. Hanya mereka yang ku tahu. Mungkin, murid lain sedang sibuk. Asrama ini kan luas. Besarnya satu pulau, dan kau mau mencari sembilan orang sisanya. Merepotkan sekali. " Emma menutup bukunya. Lalu mengambil sebuah kua muffin dari keranjang yang dibawanya.

" Tapi, aku penasaran seperti apa mereka. Mungkin Ean dan Dores kenal beberapa dari mereka. "

" Coba saja. Tapi, lakukan itu besok. Setidaknya, kita istirahat. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Sudah waktunya, untuk makan malam. Ayo, kembali. " Emma mulai berdiri. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kami segera kembali ke asrama.

Emma kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan aku tengah berjalan di koridor untuk kembali ke kamar. Diujung koridor ada Ean dan Dores tengah berbicang sesuatu.

" Malam semua. " sapaku. Mereka menoleh padaku dan mengangguk saja.

" Mau kembali ? " tanya Ean. Aku mengangguk. Kulihat dores tengah membawa suatu buku.

" Apa itu ? "

" Ini ? Ini buku tentang Gakuen History. Berisi awal berdirinya gakuen ini. " kata Dores. Seperti biasa, wajahnya non-ekspresi.

" Sepertinya menarik. Boleh kupinjam. Oh, atau kalian masih menggunakan buku itu ? "

" Tidak. Jika kau mau. Kau bisa meminjamnya. Ini bukuku. Baru dikembalikan Ean. Jadi, kau bisa meminjamnya. " kata Dores. Dores memberi buku itu padaku.

" Terima kasih. Aku kembali kekamar dulu. " Aku segera melangkah pergi. Dengan buku Dores di dekapan kedua tanganku.

Sampai dikamar. Aku menaruh buku itu di meja. Lalu, merebahkan diriku disebuah kasur. Aku melepaskan sweater yang dari tadi kupakai. Kerah baju kemeja kubiarkan terbuka. Toh, aku pakai T-shirt polos. Aku melepaskan dasik dan kaos kakiku. Lalu merebahkan sekali lagi. Tapi, aku terbangun kembali. Karena merasa panas. Aku membuka lebar – lebar jendela kamarku. Anginnya membuat kamarku sejuk. Kurebahkan diriku lagi pada kasur.

" Ukh, capeknya. Main sama Emma. Bilang saja latihan.

Malam pun tiba.

Tepat di depan asrama. Datang tiga pemuda yang memakai baju serba hitam. Di baju mereka terdapat lambang gakuen ini. Satunya memakai kacamata. Yang satu lagi rambutnya dibiarkan panjang. Dan yang terakhir berambut hitam.

Pemuda yang rambutnya dibiarkan panjang itu mengajak berbincang. " oi, Malam - malam begini mau kemana, Ignis ? " tanyanya pada si kacamata yang dia panggil Ignis.

" Propto, kita tengah berjalan – jalan. Jangan bilang capek, tadi kau sudah menghabiskan jatahmu dan jatahku sekaligus. " ujar Ignis.

" Maka dari itu, aku mengantuk. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Kalian istirahat saja. " Lelaki bernama Propto itu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Lucas, aku dan Propto akan kembali. Kau ikut ? "

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk. " Aku menyusul. ". Katanya singkat. Ignis memanggilnya pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Lucas. Mata Lucas yang tajam melirik kesemua arah dengan jelas dan tajam. Dia melihat sebuah kamar yang terang. Dengan jendela yang terbuka.

" Kenapa, sih. Masih ada murid ceroboh yang membiarkan jendelanya terbuka. " gumam Lucas. Dengan cepat, Lucas tiba di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup kuat. Tepat di depan jendela itu. Dia menatap seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. " Benar – benar ceroboh ... " .

Malam pun berlalu. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Tirai jendela sedikit bergerak karena anginnya. Sebuah selimut menyelimuti diriku hingga hangat. Padahal kemarin malam, aku tidak memakai selimut.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Wajahku terasa berat untu bangun. Mataku juga mengantuk. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Jendela yang terbuka. Detik pertama aku menongol saja karena masih diambang kantuk. Kedua, aku beranjak dari kasur.

" Ya ampun ! Aku lupa menutup jendela ! " seruku. Aku segera menutup jendela. Sekilas ku lihat Emma tengah berbincang dengan Ean. Refleks, aku menyapa mereka dengan keadaan baru bangun tidur. " Emma, Ean ! "

Emma dan Ean mendongak keatas. " Oh, pagi Fleu. Wow, tampangmu dashyat sekali .. " balas Ean. Emma tersenyum.

" Waa wa .. Tunggu disana. Aku segera kebawah. Setelah mengatasi wajahk u... " aku panik. Segera aku menutup jendela kamar. Lalu, Aku mengambil handuk kecil dan melompat ke kamar mandi. Cepat, kok. Aku segera memakai baju yang hangat. Musim saat ini musim dingin. Ku pakai syal kelinciku. Lalu, kuambil tas kecil yang menggantung di sudut lemari. Aku segera mengunci kamar dan berlari kecil keluar asrama.

" Nggak usah terburu – buru. Kita bakal nunggu kok. Apalagi Dores belum tiba. " kata Ean. " Yah, setidaknya wajahmu lebih baik dari pada tadi. " sindirnya. Aku memukul pelan.

" Hari ini kita ke cafe Monte, yuk. Aku ingin makan cake dan teh hangat. Apalagi ada cookies yang baru diambil dari oven. Mm .. sedap. " kata Emma. Tapi, nggak sampe keluar air liur atau busa kok.

" Boleh juga. Jam sekolah kan masih tiga jam lagi. Tapi, setelah itu Kunjungi profesor . Kemarin dia menyuruh kita datang ke kantornya. " kata Ean. Aku hanya diam melihat mereka tengah membahas sesuatu. Rasanya nggak mood buat berbincang. Tiba – tiba, aku merasa sebuah bayangan dibelakangku.

" Pagi .. " sapa sesuatu atau seseorang dibelakangku. Secara otomatis dan higenis. Aku menyikut ke belakang. Sepertinya sikutku menimpa bagiannya. Dia terbatuk. Emma dan Ean kaget. " Lho, kok ! " serentak mereka berdua. Aku segera menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman. Sedang terpuruk. Dores !

" Waaaa, Dores ! Maafkan aku ! Aduh, bagaimana ini !? Pasti sakit ?! " seruku yang mulai panik. Dores menggeleng kepala.

" Nggak apa – apa, kok. Hanya segini saja. Bukan apa – apa.. " balas Dores. Ean membantu Dores berdiri. Emma mendatangiku.

" Pagi – pagi sudah bikin ribut. " sindirnya.

" Kalian duluan saja. Aku dan Dores akan mengambil P3k untuk Dores. " kata Ean. Sungguh aku minta maaf pada Dores. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi kembali ke asrama. Aku dan Emma pergi menuju cafe.

" Pada akhirnya, aku merasa bersalah pada Dores .. " keluhku.

" Nggak usah dipikirkan. Nanti dia juga baikan. "

" Apa aku harus membelikannya sesuatu agar dia senang ? Apa kesukaan Dores ? "

" Nggak usah. Nanti dia malah repot. Dores kan laki – laki. Nanti ya juga baikan. "

" Oya, cafe itu dimana ? "

" Deket kok. Makanannya juga enak – enak. Setelah pertigaan ini, kita belok ke kiri. Sampai deh. " Emma menunjuk pertigaan didepan kita.

Aku mengangguk saja. " Apa asrama ini selalu sepi ? Tidak ada acara atau festival ? "

" Tidak juga. Sebelum kamu datang. Aku, Ean dan Dores merayakan pesta kecil – kecilan bersama profesor kami. Ya, karena memang ulang tahunnya profesor. "

" Eh, bukan. Maksudku seperti merayakan ulang tahun sekolah sehingga, kepala sekolah merayakannya bersama murid – muridnya. "

" Kepala sekolah ? Asrama ini tidak menggunakan sistem umum seperti itu ? Yang memegang sekolah adalah perwakilan murid. Tentunya yang sempurna. "

" O, oh ... kalau dulu sebelum aku sekolah di asrama ini. Yang memegang sekolah adalah kepala sekolah. Ah, tapi ada tidak ? "

" Tidak ... Tahu. "

Kami sampai di cafe yang kami tuju. Emma dan aku duduk di meja untuk empat orang. Emma memesan cake dan teh hangat. Aku memesan Roti bakar coklat dan susu hangat. Tentunya bonus cookies yang lezat. Sambil makan dan mengobrol. Ean dan Dores datang.

" Yo " sapa mereka berdua. Lalu duduk di kursi depan kami.

" Dores, apa sudah tidak apa – apa ? " aku cemas dengan Dores.

Dores menggeleng kepala. " Sudah nggak apa – apa kok. Ah, Ean aku pesan seperti kamu juga. " Ean mengangguk.

" Begitukah ... maaf, yang tadi aku bergerak secara refleks karena kaget.. Maaf ya .. " keluhku. Dores menggeleng kepala dua kali.

" Nga .. nggak apa kok. Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu dari belakang. "

Pesanan mereka berdua sudah datang. Aku dan Emma sudah selesai sarapan. Ean meminta kami memesan roti hamburg dan segelas cola untuk profesor.

" Tolong dibungkus, ya. " ujar Ean. Emma mengangguk. Lalu, ia segera ke kasir untuk membayar dan memesan. Aku membaca buku yang ku pinjam dari Dores.

" Bagaimana ? Menarik ? " tanya Dores. Aku mengangguk.

" Tapi, aku belum selesai baca. Baru baca tadi, kemarin aku ketiduran. "

" Mmmghlrbb ... " suara Ean tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

" Telan, telan dulu. Baru bicara. " tungkas Dores.

" Bukan, bukan. Makan dulu baru bicara " tungkasku lagi.

Ean menelan makanannya bulat – bulat. Dalam batinku dan Dores. _Nggak tersedak tuh ?, seberapa luas lehernya ? _

" Aku setuju. Aku nggak tahu, kalau sekolah ini sudah berdiri lama sekali. Nggak terasa karena semua bangunan dan fasilitasnya bagus – bagus, efektif, dan modern. " kata Ean.

" Iya, ya. Aku baru sadar point yang satu ini. Mungkin sering di up-to-date .. " kataku.

" Memangnya _software _? Yang betul upgrade. " tungkas Dores. Emma datang dengan membawa sebuah paket kecil.

" Itu pesanan profesor ? "

" yup. " Emma menaruh paket kecil itu dimeja. Lalu diambil oleh Dores. " Yuk, ke tempat profesor. "

Kami berempat segera pergi ke gedung sekolah kami. Gedung tingkat empat. Luas. Lengkap. And Evergreen. Satu bangunan terdiri dari empat orang. Satu gedung juga hanya ada satu pengajar. Pengajar kami ialah profesor Dunel. Panggilannya Prof.D. Tapi, terkadang Ean selalu iseng memanggilnya P.D.

" Profesor~" serentak kami berempat sambil membuka pintu kantor profesor.

Kursi empuk berwarna merah. Meja penuh buku. Jendela terbuka, tirai yang tidak rapi. Lemari ada yang terbuka dan tertutup. Kertas – kertas berada dimana – mana.

" Geh, profesor baru pesta ? " sindir Emma. Profesor terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Mmm .. ? sudah pagi, toh... " gumamnya. Ean menaruh pesanan profesor di meja yang nganggur. " Oh, kalian ... "

" Oi, bangun donk. " kata Dores. " Kalian berdua, kembali saja ke kelas. Kami akan mengurus sebentar disini. ". Aku dan Emma mengangguk.

Kami berdua berjalan di koridor.

" Aku masih bingung dengan seluk – beluk sekolah ini ... " keluhku.

" Be-gi-ni yaaa ... Sekolah kita dibagi menjadi tiga divisi. Divisi pertama adalah empat murid yang sudah lama berada di asrama ini. Kita adalah divisi kedua. Hanya saja, anggotanya yang telat masuk. Divisi ketiga juga empat orang yang baru dan datang bersamaan. Tiap orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kita mempunyai lambang yang berbeda – beda. Lambang itu wujud kekuatan kita. "

" Oh, aku sedikit mengerti. Lambang kita pasti muncul dibelakang kita saat kita mengeluarkan kekuatan kita, bukan ? "

" Iya, tahu dari mana ? "

" Hehe, aku pernah menggunakan kekuatanku dan tidak sengaja melihat lambang kekuatan ku dari sebuah cermin. Kalau tidak salah, saat dikamar. "

" Oi, jangan sembarangan memakai kekuatan. Disini juga ada peraturan tentang penggunan kekuatan kita tahu. Apalagi saat ini kali pertamanya kamu pelajaran. Aku saja, belum pernah tahu lambang kekuatanku. Baru saat kali pertamanya pelajaran, aku baru tahu. "

" Ohh ... Ja, jangan – jangan .. buku kumpulan peraturan itu berwarna ... hijau ? "

" iya. "

" Gawat ! Tidak sengaja, aku meninggalkannya diatas meja yang ada di taman itu ! "

" Ehh !? Kok bisa ? "

" Soalnya, waktu itu aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi kubaca saja, namun sama sekali tidak kupahami. Lalu, kalian datang dan mengajak berkenalan. O-otomatis .. yaa .. begitu ... "

" Benar – benar ceroboh .. "

_Lho, kata – kata ini ... kayaknya pernah kudengar ... tapi, kapan dan dimana ... _batinku.

" Mm .. biasanya pelajaran asrama ini sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya ? " tanyaku lagi.

" Yeah, tapi ada sedikit tambahan. Tiap hari, pulang sekolah kita ada tambahan pelatihan summoning. Itu dilakukan untuk menstabilkan kekuatan kita. "

" Ada tujuan lain ? "

" Ada ... tapi, ini "KATANYA". Katanya, agar kita yang tidak di dimanfaatkan oleh summon kita sendiri. "

" Heeh, memangnya ada yaa . Nggak mungkinlah. Summonku hanyalah shield. Nggak mungkin bisa melukaiku sendiri. "

" Nggak tahu, sih. Tapi, yang pasti diluar asrama ini ada sebuah markas ilegal yang anggotanya terdiri dari para summoner. Mereka dapat mengendalikan summon kita juga. Mereka menggunakan sebuah alat yang berisi _Ancient_sejenisnyalah. Tapi, yang pasti 'itu' dapat mengendalikan summon kita sesuai keinginan mereka. Entah apa tujuannya.. "

" Hee .. Untunglah, penjagaan disini ketat. "

" Yeah, kau bisa santai. Tapi, tetaplah waspada. "

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kami berdua sampai di kelas. Kelasnya sama seperti kelas pada sekolah umumnya. Aku menaruh tasku disamping meja Emma. Emma menyesuaikan kursinya menghadap mejaku. Aku segera duduk sambil menghadap Emma.

" Jadi, apakah dalam satu divisi harus berjumlah empat orang ? " aku memulai perbincangan.

" Entah. Tapi, tahun ini tiap divisi berjumlah empat orang. "

" Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang divisi lain ? "

" Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya kenal Ean dan Dores sebelum kamu datang. Sampai saat ini pun, mereka tetap sahabatku. Tanpa mengetahui divisi lain. Yeah, mungkin karena daerah asrama dibeda – bedakan .. "

" Maksudnya ? "

" Maksudku, tiap satu daerah dihuni satu divisi. "

" Lalu, kita daerah mana ? "

" East-District. " Ean memotong pembicaraan kami didepan kelas. " Itu wilayah kita. " Tambahnya lagi. Dores pun datang diikuti profesor dibelakangnya.

Profesor menaiki sebuah tangga kecil.

" Baiklah, kita mulai urusan hari ini. Tapi, kali ini bukan pelajaran atau pelatihan. Melainkan sebuah berita untuk semua divisi. " profesor membuka selembaran kertas yang digulung. " Sekolah akan mengadakan SUMMONER RATE. "

Ean dan Dores berdiri dari kursinya dan terlihat girang. Emma tersenyum sinis sambil menutup matanya. Aku ? Aku hanya melongo alias 'sorry, I don't understand .. '

" Mak ... maksudnya apa ? " tanyaku. Profesor mengambil gulungan satunya lagi.

" Begini, Fleu. Tiap divisi akan bertarung dengan divisi lain untuk mengukur kekuatan summon mereka. Itu baru babak pertama. Babak kedua, adalah _bye one_ .. "

" Yang benar _BY ONE_, prof .. " Emma membetulkan.

" _Wattever_ .. "

" Yang benar _WHATEVER_, P.D .. " Kali ini Ean yang membetulkan.

" _Jazz, Sat ur mouth_ ! " seru profesor karena itu ..

" Yang benar '_Just, Shut your mouth_' , prof .. " Lalu Dores yang mendapat bagian untuk membetulkan.

Hening.

" o-oh ... aku mengerti. " aku memutuskan keisengan anak – anak pada profesor D.

" Huf, baguslah. Hari ini kalian bisa latihan atau belajar sendiri. Siap – siap untuk tiga hari lagi" kata Profesor menutup pembicaraan. Profesor D keluar sambil membawa gulungan kertasnya.

" Huh, nggak seru. " Keluh Ean.

" Ean, aku akan ke perpustakaan. Apa kau mau ikut ? " tanya Dores. Ean mengangguk. Dores dan Ean pun pergi. Emma merapikan mejanya. Aku suda berada di depan kelas menunggu Emma.

" Emma, kita latihan yuk. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah mencoba untuk mengeluarkan summon-ku .. "

" Boleh. Ada tempat yang bagus untuk jenis summon-mu .. "

" Eh, benarkah ? "

Emma menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang unik. Kami masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Di tiap dindingnya terdapat pistol.

" A-apa ini .. ? " tanyaku.

" Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bertahan disana dengan melindungi dirimu dari tembakan pistol air. "

" Mm .. mungkin bisa .. " Aku segera pergi ke tempat ganti yang ditunjuk Emma. Ada baju polos untuk pelatihan ini. Warnanya putih. Lalu, ada pilihan rok dan celana. Tentu aku memilik rok. Selesai ganti baju. Aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Emma berada di sistem pusat yang mengatur ruangan itu.

" Baiklah, kau punya waktu tiga puluh menit. Bertahan, ya ! " serunya. Aku menunjukan ibu jariku padanya.

Aku mulai menutup mataku. Sebuah simbol muncul dari belakangku. Berwarna kuning keemasan. Dengan bertaburan secercah cahaya. Bunyi terbukanya dan keluarnya shield-ku.

ZRRANGG. Summon-shield-ku mulai mengelilingi sekitar diriku. Lalu, bertambah cepat. Aku mengambil shield-ku sendiri. Bentuknya unik. Ada sebuah _stream_ kuning keemasan sekitar shield-ku.

Emma mulai menyalakan tombol pengaktifan. Pistol – pistol yang jumlahnya banyak itu menembakkan air padaku. Namun, dengan mudahnya. Aku dapat menangkis serangan mereka. Hingga berterus – terus.

Hari mulai gelap. Aku dan Emma sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke asrama.

" Ukh, terlalu banyak menggunakan summon .. jadi begini deh .. " keluhku sambil memegang perut bagian kanan.

" Kalau kau hanya bisa segini. Kau pasti berada di posisi terbawah .. "

" Ekh !? Padahal, aku sudah mengerahkan kekuatanku .. Dan hanya menghasilkan ini .. " Aku semakin _down_.

" besok kita latihan lagi, Bagaimana ? "

" Iya ! Besok dan besoknya lagi, kita latihan ! Aku akan latihan hingga malam ! '' seruku.

" tidak jadi, nanti ujung – ujungnya kamu sakit. Aku yang tanggung jawab karena sudah mengajakmu latihan.. "

" Ekgh ?! Nggak jadi, aku akan latihan normal ... maksudku ... standart .. Hehe ". Nggak,sih. Aku akan latihan hingga malam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Emma tentunya.

Malam pun tiba. Aku membuka lebar – lebar jendela kamarku. Bulan di langit muncul dengan sempurna. Aku sedang asyik menatap bintang di balkoni. Sambil berpikir.

_Aku baru saja bisa menggunakan empat summon. Tapi, tiga hari lagi akan ada pengukuran kekuatan. Kalau jadi posisi terbawah ... aduh, aku nggak tahu harus apa ... _

Aku menoleh ke dalam kamarku. Di atas meja belajarku. Terdapat foto saat aku masih kecil. Juga kedua orang tuaku. Aku mengambil foto itu dari bingkainya.

_Mama ... ayah ... tolong beri aku kekuatan sekali lagi. _

Dari kejauhan sana. Seorang pemuda yang kemarin malam datang untuk mengataiku ' benar- benar anak ceroboh'. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Bernama Lucas. Menatapku yang tengah memegang erat foto memoriku ini. Dengan secercah air mata di mataku.

Keesokan harinya. Selang dua hari kedepan, aku mulai berlatih dengan Emma. Aku juga diajari berbagai ilmu bela diri dari Ean. Dores mengajariku strategi diluar otak jika pertarungan babak dua berlangsung. Juga, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Aku berlatih sendiri.

Akhirnya

Hari-H pun tiba juga. Sebuah Dome besar. Layaknya Rome namun lebih mondern dan luas. Arena pertarungan berpadang rumput, pasir dan tanah, juga air. Komplit, deh. Dinding – dinding berlapis baja yang tinggi. Dihiasi patung prajurit kuno yang super-gede di tiap sudut Dome.

Aku, Emma, Ean, dan Dores sedang menuju Dome. Tepat, didepan gerbangnya. Kami sudah disambut dengan patung Chimera super-keren. Disebelahnya, terdapat patung Hydra berkepala tiga super-apik. Kami berkumpul disalah satu sisi Dome (tentunya khusus divisi).

" Jadi, pada babak pertama ini. Apa kalian sudah siap ? " tanya Ean.

Serentak kami menjawab. " Iya ! "

" Tapi, apa peraturan dalam babak pertama ini ? " tanyaku.

" Tidak ada. Pemain atau divisi bisa melakukan kecurangan. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini. Tidak ada satupun atau divisi yang melakukan kecurangan. Mereka bertarung dengan sportif. "

" Oh, hebat. ".

Kami mempersatukan tangan kami. Dan bersorak untuk menyemangati. Kami berempat segera naik ke sebuah altar. Altar itu penuh dengan divisi – divisi lain.

" Uwah, rasanya aku ingin berkenalan .. " Kataku. Emma menyuruhku untuk tetap fokus pada pertarungan kali ini.

Seorang MC naik ke sebuah batu yang cukup tinggi untuk dilihat semua murid dan para pihak sekolah.

" Sekali lagi, kita sambut SUMMONERS RATE ! ". Otomatis kami semua bersorak. Kecuali sebuah divisi pemuda yang berbaju serba hitam, dan abu – abu. " Langsung saja ke intinya ! Babak Pertama ! Kita Mulai dengan Divisi dua VS Divisi tiga ! ". Kami berempat segera turun ke arena pertarungan. Begitu juga dengan divisi kedua. " Pertarungan DIMULAI ! "

Ean mengeluarkan summonnya. Wild animals. Dores mengeluarkan dua penyihir andalannya. Emma mengeluarkan tujuh panah ber-aura yang berbeda – beda. Aku melindungi mereka dari jarak jauh. Dengan menggunakan summon-ku tentunya.

" Ow, Wild summon Ean dari divisi kedua menghantam keras salah satu summon divisi ketiga. Witch summon Dores berhasil meng-knockback summon divisi ketiga ? Oh, sayang sekali. It's Miss, everyone ! Apakah ini yang namanya Shift ? Divisi ketiga berbalik menyerang. (menampilkan seorang laki berambut hijau yang tengah mengeluarkan plant-summonnya.). Oh, Cadenz mengeluarkan plant-summonnya ! Poisonuss Shooter ! Mengeluarkan tembakan beracun ! "

Aku berfokus untuk melindungi tim-ku agar tidak terkena racun si Cadenz. " Oh, jadi dia pemilik shield – greenstream ini ? Namanya Cadenz, summon:plant. Satu lagi ... tentang Cadenz agar aku bisa menggunakan shield ini ... Oh, Salah satu summonnya : Poisonuss Shooter ! " GreenStream Shield atau kusingkat GSS. Cadenz menyerang Emma dari belakang yang tanpa pertahanan. Dengan cepat, aku meng-summon GSS pada Emma.

" Ow, Fleu dari divisi Kedua melindungi Emma, rekannya dari summon Cadenz. Hasilnya NO EFFECT ! "

Cadenz pun mundur. Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pitanya yang lucu. Simbol pink yang imut di belakangnya. Aku berpikir, _kali ini PinkStream Shield_. Dia men-summon red fairy.

" How Cute ! Amola, Dari divisi ketiga. Bersama Fairy-summonnya. Red Jade Petals ! "

Aha ! Kena kau ! Aku baru bisa menggunakan shield PSS. Knock back and Out to you !

" Oh, lagi – lagi. Fleu dari divisi kedua melindungi dan menghantam Amola ! Daya yang hebat dan cepat ! ". Emma, Ean, dan Dores menunjukan ibu jarinya padaku. " Kali ini, Dores dari divisi kedua maju ke Front-line ! Oh, Witch-summon ! The Sky Ripper Warlock ! "

Jurus summon Dores dapat membekukan lawan hingga stunned dalam jangka waktu sepuluh detik. Ean dan Emma maju ke front-line untuk tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Lho, tunggu. Aku melihat tiga musuh didepan. Satunya lagi ? Kemana ? Aku melihat ke kiri, kanan, bawah ... atas ? Tidak , tidak ... jangan – jangan ! Aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Spirit – summon ! DZINGG. Summon itu memukul tepat pada bagian perutku. Aku terpental.

" Uhuk ! " Lalu terjatuh. Rasanya, aku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam berdiri di depanku. Warna rambutnya, Cream. Jadi, CreamStream Shield.

" Ow, Serangan mendadak, bung ! Oleh Avre dari divisi ketiga ! Dengan summonnya, Light Fist ! Marveolus ! ". Emma dan kawan – kawan berhenti menyerang.

" Kh .. Nama Avre, Summon: spirit. Salah satu summonnya : Light Fist. " Tapi, aku belum bisa menggunakan CSS. Jadi, cara kedua adalah dengan menyentuhnya. Hm, resiko berat nih. Aku segera melompat keatas dengan bantuan shield-ku sambil menahan sakit perutku.

" Kamu tidak apa – apa ? " tanya Emma. Aku mengangguk.

" Aku masih kuat, kok. ". Aku seger fokus pada gadis bernama Avre ini. " Emma kalian serang tiga rekan musuh kita. Biar aku yang mengurusi gadis ini. ". Emma mengangguk. Aku mengeluarkan shield-ku dan menjadikannya tameng sekaligus senjata. Ber-aura Gold-Stream. Kelima shield yang berhasil kudapatkan. Melindungiku. Avre juga tak mau kalah. Dia mengeluarkan empat spirit-summonnya secara bersama. Tapi, aku bisa melihat keringat yang mulai mengalir. _Jangan dipaksakan, donk._

Aku mulai ancang – ancang. Avre menyerang duluan.

" Oh, Avre dari divisi ketiga menyerang dengan keempat spiritnya sekaligus ! Light Fist ! Fire Harbringer ! Tornadoss Loss ! dan ... Corruption Chihyu ! ". Aku menggunakan shield-ku untuk menyerang mereka dan meningkas serangan mereka. Tentu saja, shield lain kugunakan untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa menyerang secara optimal karena sakitnya perut. Avre terus menerus menyerang-ku. Mana spirit Avre memiliki ability yang unik semua. Mereka menyerang dengan senjata dan skill yang berbeda tiap kali menyerangku.

" Bagaimana ? Setidaknya menyerah lah. Kau akan terluka lebih dari ini . " Kata Avre padaku. Dia menunjukan ekspresi seolah kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata. Wajah keringat begitu ?

" Hah ? Apa kau bilang ? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu ? " sindirku. Avre melompat di sebuah tebing. Spiritnya mengikutinya. Avre mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Keempat spiritnya berubah menjadi satu spirit yang lebih besar dari spirit lainnya.

" Deal dengannya ! " Seru Avre.

" Oww ! Avre dari divisi ketiga mengeluarkan summon-high range ! High Assault Lord ! Incredibely ! ".

Hah !? Kali ini apalagi ? Sementara aku mati – matian melawan Hight-sejenis itu. Avre mengontrol spiritnya dari belakang. Sesuatu pasti ada sumbernya. Aku mempercepat langkahku, Melompat kesana – kemari. Bergerak dengan kilat. Sehingga spirit itu kesusahan untuk menyerangku. Tujuanku adalah mendekati Avre. Sementara itu, Avre kesusahan dalam mengontrol spiritnya. Kesempatan, nih. Aku segera melompat dengan target Avre. Tepat dihadapannya. Tapi, Avre masih memfokuskan kontrol-nya pada spirit. Tepat tanganku mulai membengkam dihadapannya. Tangan spirit berbentuk tidak rata yang besar itu juga dihadangkan dibelakangku. Jika sedikit saja aku melambat kecepatanku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi.

BUAAKKK. Yeah, it's knockdown.

" Owwwhh ! Fleu dari divisi kedua menghantam Avre dari depan ! Suaranya sangat merdu, bung ! ". Avre terpental tidak jauh dari tebing. Spiritnya mulau goyah dan hilang. Aku mengangkat tinggi – tinggi CSS milikku.

" Pergantian shift .. " Kataku sambil sinis. Di luar arena ..

" Fleu dari divisi Kedua, summon: Cream Stream Shield (CSS). Dia mengeluarkan summon-shied-nya dengan warna yang sama seperti lambang musuhnya. Mungkin, shield itulah yang melindunginya dari hantaman summon-summon murid lain. Sehingga ... " kata Seorang pemuda berkacamata. Memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Kerahnya sedikit terbuka.

" Summon Protecter. " tambah seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia memakai baju dengan jeenshirt bewarna hitam.

" Kau memotong lagi, Lucas. " kata pemuda kacamata itu pada pemuda berambut hitam tadi yang dipanggilnya, Lucas.

" Aku hanya bilang itu saja, Ignis ? " tungkas Lucas pada pemuda kacatama yang dipanggilnya Ignis.

" Hoi, ngomongin apa, sih ? " tanya seorang pemuda berbadan kekar. Dia membawa sebuah tongkat besi yang ditumpu pada pundaknya.

" Oh, Propto. Baru dari mana ? " tanya Ignis pada pemuda berbadan kekar itu.

" makan. Soalnya, sebentar lagi, kita akan bermain. " jawab Propto. " Mana Gladeo ? "

" Dia sedang ada urusan. Jangan diganggu." Jawab si pemuda kacamata itu.

" Kalau memang, shield-nya dapat melindunginya dari masing – masing summoner. Lalu, shield-nya sendiri untuk apa ? " tanya Lucas. Ignis mengerutkan dahinya.

" Entah .. "

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Aku tengah berhadapan dengan Avre. Rupanya dia pantang menyerah. Kujatuhkan, dia berdiri kembali dan melawanku lagi. Kujatuhkan lagi, dia tetap berdiri tegak. Sudah lima kali kujatuhkan. Kenapa dia bisa berdiri dengan tegap tanpa kekurangan apa – apa ?

Aku mengadahkan semua summon-ku yang dapat kugunakan sekarang. Ku cari CSS. Warnanya menyala namun meredup dan menyala lagi. Dia mengeluarkan spirit ? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat spirit. Apa mungkin, spiritnya .. tidak kelihatan ? Aku menatap ketiap sudut arena. Dimana ?

" Sedang mencari apa ? " kata Avre dengan sinis. " Kita dapat melakukan kecurangan, bukan ? ". Aku merasakan hawa spirit diluar arena ! Diantara para penonton. Sebuah kristal kecil berwarna biru. Dia mengeluarkan Heal Aura. Dapat menyebuhkan target dari jarak jauh. Kena kau !

Aku melompat diantara tebing. Tepat di perbatasan arena dan tempat penonton. Ada sebuah penghalang yang melindungi. Aku membentur pelindung yang samar – samar itu. Kalau begini, tim kami tidak akan bisa menang.

" Ooh, Fleu dari divisi kedua. Sepertinya mencoba keluar karena merasakan sesuatu, apakah itu ? Itu ... itu summon Avre ! Dia berada di luar arena ! Mackonis Healer ! " seru MC-nya. " Tapi, apakah bisa Fleu keluar ? "

Aku mengganti CSS menjadi GSS. Shield-ke sendiri. Mungkin, sekolah ini hanya tahu aku bisa mengeluarkan shield. Tapi, mereka belum tahu apa kegunaan masing – masing-nya. Mau ku beri tahu, kekuatan shield GSS-ku ?

GSS berubah menjadi sebuah _goldstream_ yang berkumpul disekitarku.

" A, apa !? Itu ... itu ... Ancient-Stream ! " seru Ignis yang berada di luar arena.

" Wow, incredibly ! Fleu dari divisi kedua mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya. Ancient-Stream. Senjata ini dapat mengontrol apapun ! "

Aku mengadahkan kedua tanganku pada pelindung itu. Aku mengambil jarak. Kubelah dua pelindung itu. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali belum pernah mencoba ini. Tapi, ini penentuan !

Aku memaksa pelindung itu untuk kubelah. Sepertinya, sistem pelindung ini tidak bertahan lama. ZHAAAA. Pelindungnya terbelah. Tapi, padahal aku hanya bermaksud membelah pelindung itu seukuran diriku. Tapi, alhasil. Pelindungnya hancur berantakan. Semuanya. Tanpa basa – basi. Aku menyerang kristal itu. Avre mengejarku dan tepat dibelakangku. Tangannya bersiap untuk memukul ku.

" TING TING TING TING ! Pemenang babak pertama oleh divisi kedua ! "

Semua penonton bersorak – sorak. Kejadiannya. Setelah aku menghancurkan spirit Avre. Otomatis, serangan kami yang mengenai Avre termasuk timnya muncul. Mereka semua pingsan.

Lima belas menit kami beristirahat.

" Kau hebat, Fleu " puji Emma. Ean dan Dores mengangguk.

" Ma.. makasih ... " aku tersipu malu.

" Tapi, ini belum seberapa. Pertarungan sebenarnya, ada pada babak terakhir. " kata Ean. Serentak kami semua mengangguk.

Aku meneguk kembali sebotol air minum. Sekitar dua atau tiga tegukan. Aku menaruhnya. Emma datang dengan membawa dua botol minuman lagi.

" Untuk siapa ? " tanyaku sambil menunjuk dua botol itu. Emma menaruhnya dulu baru menjawab.

" untuk kita, profesor memberinya lagi pada kita agar segar kembali. " jawab Emma. Emma mengambil salah satu botol itu. Aku juga mengambil botol yang satunya lagi. Cairan di dalam botol itu berwarna hijau. Sedangkan, cairan yang menetes dari mulut botol yang di bawa Emma, berwarna biru.

" Tunggu " kataku. Emma terdiam melihatku. " Cairan di kedua botol ini berbeda. ". Aku menunjukan setetes air di dalam botolku. Dan Emma juga menunjukan cairan di dalam botolnya.

" Apa maksudnya ini ? " tanya Emma. Emma mengotak – atik botol itu. Kertas kosong yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibuka oleh Emma. " _Blue, Fast potion_ ". Begitu tulisannya. Aku mulai mencontoh Emma. Membuka kebenaran dibalik kertas kosong itu. _" Green, Defenses potion ". _Kami berdua mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud profesor.

" Tak kusangka, profesor bisa begini juga. " kataku dengan sinis.

" Entah, ya. Menurutku hal ini cocok dengan imejnya saat ini. " tambah Emma. Kami memasukkan botol itu ke dalam saku masing – masing.

Ean dan Dores memanggil kami untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

Babak terakhir. Babak yang menentukan dari pertarungan ini. Kami berempat masuk ke arena. MC memulai sambutannya.

" Divisi kedua telah memasuki arena ! Di susul divisi pertama ! " serunya. Kali ini kami melihat bagaimana acara ini berjalan. " Yak ! Inilah turnamennya ! Perwakilan dari masing – masing divisi, tentunya yang paling kuat ! Lalu, mereka akan berturnamen ! "

" Hah !? " serentak kami semua. " Tunggu dulu, seharusnya kerja sama tim, bukan ? " t

" Masa diubah sih ... " keluhku.

" Silakan, perwakilannya maju ! Batas waktu untuk menentukannya, lima menit ! " seru MC.

" Siapa ? " serentak kami semua. Aku melihat Ean. Karena dia yang menurutku paling kuat. Emma, Ean, dan Dores melihatku. Aku sadar.

" Ke.. kenapa ? " tanyaku dengan ragu. Pasti aku yang dipilih.

" Fleu, tolong. Kamu harapan kami. " kata Emma.

" Aku yakin kau bisa ! " tambah Dores.

" Kami akan selalu mengenangmu " tambah Ean.

_" su-da-h ku-du-ga (T.T) ! " _batinku. " Kenapa kalian begitu berharap padaku ? "

Ean menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah maju dan pada tebing paling tinggi. " Dia, dia sangat gesit. Dia punya banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung ". " Namanya Lucas ".

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sambil menelan ludah. Aku maju ke tebing yang tingginya dibawah pemuda itu.

" Ow ! Perwakilan dari tiap divisi telah hadir, eh maju ! Babak ini akan dimulai, dengan hitungan ke tiga ! Satu ! Loro ! Three ! Mulai ! " Sebuah gong besar di pukul dengan keras.

Pada waktu yang sama. Kami berdua sama – sama mengeluarkan summon. Sebuah lambang muncul bersamaan. Lambangnya bewarna hitam. Lambangku berwarna kuning keemasan. Pedang Lucas berputar – putar mengitarinya. Shield-ku juga berputar – putar mengitariku. Aku menggunakan GSS. Dan merubahnya menjadi shield yang dapat kugunakan. Lucas menggunakan pedang yang cukup tebal. Pedang itu bermotif dan berbentuk keren. Kami sama sekali tidak menyerang. Aku mengadahkan tanganku ke hadapan Lucas. Mata bagian kananku mulai menyala kuning keemasan. Serentak, pergerakan kekuatan kami sama – sama berhenti. Layaknya aliran waktu yang berhenti. Namun, hidup tetap berjalan.

BRUASSSHH. Arena tergoyang akibat benturan kami. Pelindung yang mengitari arena retak. Tanah arena berserta tebingnya menggempa dan membuat retakan besar. Retakan itu berasal dari kawah yang cukup besar.

" Owww ! How Frightened ! Muncul kawah ! " seru MC. Teman – temanku terlihat menganga semua. Kubandingkan dengan teman Lucas. Mereka memandang dengan tatapan rendah. Sebal.

Diam – diam, aku menggunakan kekuatan shield GSS-ku. Untuk mengontrol summon Lucas. Lucas terus menerus menatap mataku. Yah, nggak usah dipedulikan.

Lucas Menghindari seranganku rupanya. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca gerakanku. Aku menarik kembali GSS-ku. Pertama susun rencana. Kedua

BLUAAR !. Sebuah ledakan terjadi pada sudut arena. Serangan dari luar !?. Semua penonton alias para master dan guru lainnya terkejut semua. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing – masing.

" Oh, God ! Serangan dari luar ! " seru si MC. Lucas melihat ledakan itu sehingga pertahanannya padaku kosong. Kesempatan. Aku segera mendekati Lucas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Sedangkan yang panitia, tengah bertarung dengan sekelompok teroris. Salah satu dari mereka masuk ke arena. Dengan membawa bola berisi pita emas.

" Itu ... itu ...Ancient Controller ! Waspada semua ! Lindungi para murid ! " seru MC. Mereka semua bertarung sengit, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan seorang teroris yang masuk ke arena. Teroris itu mengincar kami.

Aku menghunuskan pelindungku pada Lucas. Lucas tidak mempedulikan diriku. Sebal. Teroris itu menggunakan Ancient Controllernya pada diriku. BLANK.

Apa aku akan ' The End ' disini ?


End file.
